The Hogwarts Ghoul
by Wuhan Lin
Summary: Kaneki survives in Chapter 142. He is sent to eliminate Voldemort, as Voldemort is creating disorder in London ghoul society. Kaneki's mission becomes difficult when the Golden Trio Interferes. No pairings. Tokyo Ghoul:Re influences. Undergoing rewrite, will post notification when all chapters are updated. MY WRITING HERE WAS SO TRASH HAHA
1. The Transfer Student

**Hey guys, welcome to my second fanfic; I call it The Hogwarts Ghoul. You should already know that. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: The Transfer Ghoul_

"Onii-san!"

"Eh? Hinami, what are you doing here?" Kaneki asked.

"Onii-san, Mr. Yoshimura wants you to take care of a problem in London," Hinami answered. " Something about wizards there and a evil wizard disrupting peace in London ghouls society. Here's the slip of information I have to give you."

"Oh, thanks Hinami. Tell Yoshimura that I'll take care of it."

"Take care, Onii-san!"

"I will, Hinami," Kaneki said with a promising tone.

* * *

After exiting the London airport, he wandered down the street. _If I am correct, I am a transfer student from Japan and will meet the people that will help me at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_.

But when Kaneki arrived at Grimmauld Place, there was no Number Twelve. Then he saw it through his one kakugan: a ripple through space where he saw a vague image of a doorknob. He reached out and knocked on the door, sure that it was locked. The sound of footsteps and the smell of a middle-aged woman appeared.

"Dear, you must be the transfer student, am I correct?" she asked. Kaneki nodded at that.

"Come in, come in, I shouldn't keep a guest like you standing outside, can we?" she chuckled as she ushered him inside. Inside was a shadowy corridor of a house. It surprisingly felt just like home.

" Harry! The boy's here!" the woman shouted up the stairs. "What's your name, dear? I am Mrs. Weasley. Nice to meet you."

While suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Kaneki replied, "It's Kaneki Ken, or Ken Kaneki in the English dialect. I prefer to be called Kaneki."

Just then, the Golden Trio clumbers down the stairs.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, Hermione; this is Kenaki." Mrs. Weasley says.

"It's Kaneki," Kaneki said with a scowl.

"Whoa, your mum let you bleach your hair!?" Ron said in amazement. Kaneki scowled and turned away.

"My mom's dead," he said flatly.

"I apologize for Ron's rudeness; he's the redhead with freckles and no manners, as you can tell," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione; はじめまして!"*

"Hermione, when did you learn Japanese?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"It was in Ancient Runes, you dolts!" Hermione replied. "Anyways, where's Kaneki?"

Kaneki POV

I cannot believe that that puny little _human_ even had the guts to mention my mom! Tears threatened to well up in my eyes as I thought about her death. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts. I'm starting to think like Ayato Kirishima. Sighing, I laid out spread-eagled on the four-poster bed.

Mom, oh, mom. Do you know bunnies die of loneliness? I chuckled to myself as I thought of Hide's famous phrase. Then I frowned. The possibility of having killed and eaten Hide haunted me. Sighing, I turned over, exhausted with bringing up so many old memories, and promptly fell asleep.

Harry POV

"That's strange, I swear he was here a minute ago," I said in confusion.

"He must be upstairs; he must be tired, poor thing," Mrs. Weasley informed us.

"Let's go check; where else would he have gone? Anywhere else would be insensible," Hermione said as they all climbed up the stairs.

"Kaneki?" Hermione asked softly as she peered through the gap of the door. Then she noticed his slight snoring and withdrew, embarrassed.

"He's sleeping in the guest room; let's leave him be," Hermione decided for the Golden Trio. They headed into Harry's and Ron's room to talk. **(I know, crappy sentence; I couldn't think of anything better.)**

"Don't you think it's weird that a transfer student would appear all of a sudden?" Ron blurted abruptly. "I mean, look at how he acts, like he's hiding something. And there's that eye patch that clashes with that white-bleached hair!"

"Ron, I must agree that he is suspicious, but the return of You-Know-Who in a physical body was unexpected as well!" Hermione countered.

"He could be a Death Eater sent out to kill Harry! Your defending him just because he has good looks, right?" Ron spat.

"Stop it, stop it! Stop your ridiculous arguing!" Harry burst. Eerie silence filled the room. Ron and Hermione had shocked expressions on their faces. It wasn't exactly like Harry to burst out loud. They both slightly bowed their heads in shame. Their faces were flustered as they both realized how foolish they were.

Kaneki POV

I was awoken by the sudden, sweet smell of human. I opened my eyes just to see nobody peeking into the room, but heard footfalls fading away. I listened to their conversation in the hall; I don't want to be discovered and my ghoul hearing helped me out. My eyes widened when I listened to their conversation.

If I was correct, a Death Eater was a follower of that human bastard. No way in _hell_ was I following that pathetic _human_. I shook my head again. I must be hungry if I was acting like Rize. I'll have to hunt tonight. If there are no suicides or murders, I might have to kill, which I clearly dislike.

**Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating my stories. I was working on this one **_**and**_** I had homework so it was hard to keep you guys sorry. Again, sorry. If you're wondering, I'm not Japanese, I'm Chinese. I just know a itsy-bitsy bit of Japanese. I mostly use Google Translate.**

***Nice to meet you!**


	2. To the Train

**Hey guys, welcome back to The Hogwarts Ghoul. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter. Ready, action!**

_Chapter 2: To the Train  
_

Kaneki sighed as he wandered through the shadowy alleyways. If he was correct, it was nearing 11 o'clock. His stomach rumbled a bit; he hadn't found a suicide victim yet. As he took a turn to the right, a sudden aroma filled his nose.

His kakugan activated underneath his eyepatch, causing Kaneki to pull it off and reluctantly pull on his mask. This might be a trap sent by the doves. There is the possibility of the doves tracking him here. He sprinted forward, lured by the smell, until he bumped into a someone Kaneki assumes is a murderer.

"Whatcha' doin' her', kid? Beat it before I beat yer to a pulp, like this one her'," the man attempted to threaten him, while gesturing to a bloody figure to the side. Kaneki figured that it might be female due to a faint smell that was nearly overpowered by the smell of her blood.

"Do you seriously think that I would be scared of _you_? If you should strike me dead, then I'll believe you. If not, too bad, you're mine," Kaneki snickered softly.

The man raised his fist to punch him, but Kaneki flipped through the air so quickly that he didn't even notice the change until it was already done **(It's kind of like the one Kaneki does with his practice fight with his teammates and Tsukiyama says that Kaneki can't be defeated that easily) **.

With a single kick, Kaneki knocks the man out.

Kaneki calls out, "Are you all right, miss?" When there was no reply, Kaneki realized that she was dead. Sighing, he ate the victim and turned the murderer in, after all the murderer had taken another's life.

"Disgusting," Kaneki said, describing the murderer with a slight humph.

* * *

"Hey, Kaneki sorry about last-" Harry started. He was interrupted by a Ron that abruptly burst into the dining room, catching all but one person off guard. Kaneki, of course already heard and smelled Ron since he (Ron) was coming down the stairs.

"Where were you last night?" Ron questioned Kaneki.

Hiding a smirk, Kaneki smoothly replied with an imitation of Tsukiyama, "I couldn't sleep last night since my, ah, early arrival to bed, so I went out for a stroll to calm down."

"Why do you ask so?" Kaneki asked for the fun of it. Ron face lit bright red, almost as red as his kagune. Kaneki realized that he had pushed too far and apologized, saying he didn't mean to make him *cough* *cough* _that_ uncomfortable.

They all settled down to eat their breakfast, except Kaneki.

"Kaneki, why aren't you eating? Your food will get cold," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not that hungry," Kaneki said quietly. He had mastered pretending to eat human food, but eating such foods and hurling it later would be impossible. He pushed away from the table and left.

"Wait, Kaneki! W-Why?" Ron hurried, but already left, besides, with his ghoul speed, no human can catch up just by running.

Meanwhile, Kaneki slammed the door to his room. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill. The taste of human food to ghouls was horrible. He wished he could still taste the foods like they were before he became a one-eyed ghoul. Sighing deeply, he slid down to the floor.

"But humans taste much better, don't they?" Rize's voice said. Kaneki looked up; he was back in his inner world, as he called it, with Rize.

"Yes, they do. Even so, I'll miss all those tastes and flavors I used to be able to taste. You wouldn't understand, you never tasted them!" Kaneki said outraged.

"Kaneki, who are you talking to?" Harry's voice broke through his- no, Rize's world. Reality appeared once more, this time with Harry's close to his own.

"Gahh!" Kaneki exclaimed as he scrambled away. Apparently his ghoul senses are blocked if he happens to _hallucinate_ Rize and her world of red flowers.

"Geez, don't surprise me like that!"Kaneki retorts.

"Eh? Why are you surprised? During Ron's little stunt, only you weren't surprised," Harry pointed out.

"I was thinking," Kaneki replies with a sigh. Harry opened his mouth to speak, with a questioning look in his eyes. He never go to ask, as Kaneki disappeared once more.

* * *

"So, I have to… walk through a wall?" Kaneki asked, sure that his ghoul senses were haywire.

"Yeah. Look, I'll go first, you follow, okay?" Harry says. He walked forward and disappeared through the wall. Kaneki sighed before running towards the wall himself.

He slammed his eyes shut, sure that he would be knocked out cold by the impact. To his surprise, he passed straight through. On the other side was a lively train stop, of course, with a red train already rolling in for a stop.

"That's the _Hogwarts Express_," Harry said. Kaneki once again found himself resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He could clearly read the words _Hogwarts Express_ on the side.

"Com' on, let's go," Harry said as the train doors slid open. Kaneki sighed, as he followed Harry through the doors, into a semi-dark compartment.

**Sorry guys, I didn't update for quite a while. I was stalled by going on vacation during the Jewish holidays. Bad, internet connection, you know? Anyways, to answer KyeVahl I will continue this, till the end. To Minori and Guest, I guess it is kind of rushed. I will try to pace myself from now on. To just Guest, he is acting odd after being traumatized by his defeat in chapter 143. If there are any problems about this story, please notify me via PM or review.**


	3. Draco, Run Before I Eat You

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I had to wait for answers to my polls. Check it out if you hadn't, as the polls are quite important to the progress of my stories. I also had to read**_** The **__**Crucible**_** and **_**The Blood of Olympus**_** at the same time. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter. Ready, Go! ****(Cytus game reference)**

_Chapter 3: Draco, Run Before I Eat You_

Kaneki sighed as relaxed in the plush red chair. It has been quite a while since Anteiku defeated Aogiri Tree and he hadn't gotten much rest after that, cleaning up after Aogiri.

"So Kaneki, what house do you think you're in?" Hermione said.

"House?"

"That's the term we use for each of the four groups of Hogwarts. You're placed by personality and history, maybe bloodline," Hermione replied. "How could you not know so?"

"Where I come from, there's something similar, but we don't call them Houses. We're either choose to be independent, join a group, or create a group," Kaneki half-lied. "How are you sorted into each House?"

"The 'how' you have to see for yourself," Hermione said with a smirk. Harry and Ron were gaping at her by now. Hermione _never_ acts like this (Hermione may be crushing on Kaneki. Unfortunately, there is to be no serious romance in this story. Just a hint here and there).

Kaneki just nodded in appreciation and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Kaneki woke to the smell of an approaching human –no- _wizard_, as they so clearly call themselves.

The compartment door burst open to reveal a blond boy with proud gray eyes that showed that this boy had a huge ego (no offense Draco). Two goons trailed after him.

"Why, if it's isn't Potter, Weasel, Mudblood-" he paused, "And lackey."

Kaneki stood up in fury. "_What_ did you say?"

"What is say is none of your business, lackey!" the snob retorted. Kaneki charged at him, barely remembering not to activate his kagune. The two goon raced in front to defend Mr. Snob **(I'll call him that for now)**, clearly believing that they could subdue him.

Kaneki smirked as he flipped over them both and knocked them both out in one swift motion. 's smug look was wiped clean off his faced, his face pale when Kaneki lifted the boy up by the shirt.

"Care to repeat that?" Kaneki said slowly, and softly, with a dangerous edge. Draco paled even more so and was beginning to shiver in fear. He gulped and fearfully ran away once Kaneki dropped him.

Once he left, the Golden Trio snapped their heads at him in awe.

"Dude! I've never in all my years seen _Malfoy_ be so scared! He just ran off like a dog with his tail tucked between his feet!" Ron was gasping after his little speech.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, his full name is Draco Malfoy which means _The Evil Dragon_," Hermione replied with slight amusement, "I'm sure you can see why."

Kaneki nodded, fighting to keep his poker face and from chuckling. It was very obvious, and Kaneki felt that maybe that was one of Draco's weaknesses and could maybe be used against the boy.

He finally sat back down, slinking back into a deep slumber. From what he heard, the ride to Hogwarts would take a few more hours.

This made Kaneki remember the one time where a wizard encountered Anteiku. Of, course they fought, but eventually they became friendly with one another.

What was his name? Kaneki struggled to remember as he was engulfed by sleep.

_Oh, right_. Kaneki thought. _It was…Dumble…Dumbledore…Professor Dumbledore._

**Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I also have to take care of some work to prepare for my cousin's wedding. It's coming up soon and I am a bit pressured. I promise to put a picture of my dress on Nov. 15****th**** on PaigeeWorld. Awesome site, check out my account. The username is the same as this account name. See yah!**


	4. Notice to all my readers

Notice to all my lovely devoted readers:

I HAVE DECIDED TO START WRITING AGAIN.

Hurray!

I am currently working on 2 long chapters, one for each of my Tokyo Ghoul stories. I have read every review since I stopped and now that I finally have time off, I will upload again. Expect a longer chapter soon my friends!

It may take some time tho, I have quite a bit of art commissions but I think I will pull through!


	5. I am rewriting please hang there

Notice to all my lovely devoted readers:

I am sorry for not updating this story. The reason is because I looked back on my old writing style for this story and I decided that it needs to be fixed. It's childish and the way I tried to express Kaneki's inner conflict and the emotions he feels at the time is not working. And gosh, my writing was so trash. Not to mention, that with them recent TG:re chapters, there needs to be some _serious_ fixing.

Seeya guys in hell! I'm not cringing rereading this... I'm not.


End file.
